Madness
Madness is a slang term given to cards that can put your creatures into the battle zone instead when they are discarded from your hand. Details There are 2 types of these "Madness" abilities. They are both Substitution Effects. During your opponents turn This first appeared in DM-06 Stomp-A-Trons of Invincible Wrath with cards such as Dava Torey, Seeker of Clouds. They are worded in the following way; It appeared on popular cards such as Terradragon Arque Delacerna, Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade and Sanfist, the Savage Vizier. It also features on the Admiral name category of creatures who each feature this ability. While they can only be put into the battle zone during your opponents turn with their abilities, they can be used if one of your cards such as Emergency Typhoon or Hundred Eyes, Secret Spirit Treasure discards it from your hand with its 15px Shield Trigger ability. *Psychen Pippi and Super Psychen Pippi is also seen as similar to this type of ability, but with putting a different creature (Gaial Kaiser) into the battle zone instead. By opponents cards This type of madness ability appeared in DMR-02 Episode 1: Dark Side with Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal. They are worded in the following way; Unlike the "During your opponents turn" cards, you can't use your own cards to summon these creatures as only your opponent's abilities or spells can trigger them. However, breaking a shield such as Locomotiver or Ghost Touch as a Shield Trigger will allow you to use that ability to put a creature out if they would be discarded. Currently, they can only be triggered by your opponent's creatures or spells, so Cross Gears or Castles such as Master Weapon - All Yes or Tsunami Catastrophe do not trigger them. Psychen Pippi, Alien Father and Mother Alien are similar in how they are triggered by your opponent's cards but are put into the mana zone, not the battle zone. Other Details As Card Discard can be seen as a powerful and standard tactic of control decks, the madness ability proves itself to be a valuable presence to help combat them. The madness ability is treated as a substitution and Instead type ability, so they can ignore cards such as King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia. However the Psychen Pippi and Super Psychen Pippi cards don't use the "instead" term, so they can't be used to ignore those cards. After November 24, 2011 rule changes, Ghost Punish does not trigger the Madness abilities. While the majority of the creatures have optional "may" abilities, 3 cards have forced Madness abilities: *Bingole, the Explorer *Dava Torey, Seeker of Clouds *Terradragon Arque Delacerna In the English game, Bingole and Delacerna are both optional. Both Samurai and Knight creatures have Admiral creatures that have Madness abilities, however, creature is the only card type to have the ability, no cross gears or spells exist that can be played after being discarded. Trivia *It is named after the keyword from Magic: The Gathering. Category:Advanced Gameplay Category:Madness